Problem: $\left(9x - 9\right)\left(10x + 5\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 9x \cdot \left(10x + 5\right) - 9 \cdot \left(10x + 5\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 90x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 5 \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 90x^2 + \left( 45x - 90x \right) + \left( -9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 90x^2 - 45x + \left( -9 \cdot 5 \right)$ $= 90x^2 - 45x - 45$